Wir hatten den Moment
by Circes Guruinen
Summary: Kleine Momentaufnahmen von Anja zu Bildern von Rica, meistens HGSS-bezogen. Mehr vor dem ersten Paar.
1. Just the two of us

**Wir hatten den Moment**

Und der war bei uns mal wieder die Geburtststunde einer neuen Idee. Dieses Mal entstand sie aus einer Manip, die ich gebastelt habe und die Anja zu einer kleinen Momentaufnahme inspirierte. Und nachdem ich mich wieder vom Boden aufgewischt hatte, hab ich solange genervt, bis Anja sich hat breitschlagen lassen.

Hier gibt es also kleine, Drabble-ähnliche Texte von Anja zu Manips von mir. Und wenn ich liep bin, werden die meisten davon HG/SS-bezogen sein. :D

Viel Spaß!

* * *

- - -

* * *

**Bild:** http: / / i178. photobucket. com/ albums/ w266/ watchersgoddess/ stuff/ rotkaeppchen.jpg _(Leerzeichen entfernen!)_

* * *

- - -

* * *

**Just the two of us**

Der trockene Boden unter ihren Füßen federt ihre Schritte ab. Die Bäume haben den Kampf gegen den Herbst verloren, lassen ihre Blätter zu Boden fallen, eines nach dem anderen, als würden sie zum Abschied winken.

Der modrige Geruch des verrottenden Laubes steigt ihr in die Nase, übertüncht den Duft, den sie noch auf ihrer Zunge schmeckt. Kräftig, herb, wie Tee, in dem die Blätter einen Tick zu lange gelegen haben. Daneben liegt der Hauch von Morgen in der Luft, so frisch und rein, wie jeder neue Tag auf den Ländereien Hogwarts.

Sie fröstelt, wickelt ihren Mantel noch fester um ihre schmale Statur, während sie durch die Bäume hindurch das erste Morgenrot erkennen kann. Die Sonne ist noch nicht aufgegangen, kündigt sich aber an mit einem flammenden Inferno, das jedem Höllenfeuer trotzt. Als ob man sich verbrennen könnte, wenn man sich dem Horizont zu sehr nähert.

Doch das Licht, so warm und verlockend es auch ihren Namen ruft, lässt sie ihre Augen zusammenkneifen, die müde und wehmütig dem Schloss entgegenblinzeln. Noch haben sie den Wald nicht verlassen, noch ist die Gefahr, gesehen zu werden, gering. Doch nicht mehr lang.

Und so schleichen sie geräuschlos weiter, jeder in Gedanken bei der vergangen Nacht. Und der davor. Und der davor. Und mit einem letzten Blick zueinander denken sie nur noch an die nächste, die kommen wird.

Er geht voraus, lässt sie zurück. Ein bekannter Abschied, der jedes Mal ein kleines Stück ihres Herzens mit sich nimmt, wie ein Versprechen, es ihr wieder zu bringen. Bis zum Abendrot, das sich in einigen Stunden in den Falten ihres Umhanges brechen wird und das Licht in ihren Augen zum Tanzen bringen wird.


	2. All soul's night

* * *

- - -

* * *

**Bild:** http: / / i178. photobucket. com/ albums/ w266/ watchersgoddess/ stuff/ 499.jpg _(Leerzeichen entfernen!)_

* * *

- - -

* * *

**All Soul's Night**

„Scheusal!", schimpfen sie ihr hinterher. „Hexe! Hexe! Hexe!" Ihre Stimmen verletzen mehr, als ihre Äxte und Stöcke es je könnten. Die Worte hinterlassen Narben in ihrem Herzen, die nicht mit Salbe und einem warmen Wickel geheilt werden können.

In geduckter Haltung huscht sie weiter. Die Augen auf den Boden gerichtet, immer darauf bedacht, niemanden anzusehen. Aus Erfahrung weiß sie, dass das niemals ein gutes Ende nimmt.

Noch immer folgen ihr die Schreie der Bewohner, voller Hass und Unwissenheit. Doch spätestens wenn die junge Tochter vom Farmer drüben am Weiher in wenigen Tagen gebären wird, wird man sie wieder holen lassen.

Es wird Nacht sein. Ihre Ankunft wird überschattet sein von misstrauischen, hasserfüllten Blicken, die ihr Löcher in den Rücken brennen wollen. Man wird verängstigt auf den ledernen Beutel an ihrem Gürtel schielen, als enthalte er Gift und keine Medizin. Und wenn ihre Arbeit erledigt ist, wird man sie verjagen wie eine Bettlerin oder eine zerlumpte Hündin. Ein Besucher, den man ruft, um ihn nach getaner Arbeit vor die Tür zu setzen.

So und nicht anders kennt sie es. Hat sich damit abgefunden, nur um ihm nahe zu sein. Noch nie hat er sie angesehen. Wenn er mit ihr spricht, sieht er auf einen Punkt irgendwo über ihrer Schulter. Und seine Wort sind noch schneidender als die der anderen Bewohner. Man erwartet es von ihm als Dorfratsmitglied.

Mit ihr ein Wort zu wechseln ist Blasphemie und ein Verbrechen an Gott. Sie wird geduldet, nicht willkommen geheißen. Aber wie lange noch?

Irgendwann wird dieser Ort ihr Tod sein. Irgendwann wird sie die Flammen am Saum ihres Mantels spüren, die Hitze des Feuers auf ihrer Haut. Die aufgelöste Schar wird ihr zurufen, dass sie ihren Gang in die Hölle selbst heraufbeschworen hat. Über die lodernden, heißen Zungen hinweg wird sie ihn ansehen – ihn, der vermutlich noch immer die brennende Fackel in der Hand halten wird – und es werden nur ihre Blicke sein, die ihn treffen.

Und sie werden ihm sagen, dass sie ihm verzeiht.


	3. Spieglein, Spieglein

* * *

- - -

* * *

**Bild:** http : / / i178. photobucket. com/ albums/ w266/ watchersgoddess/ stuff/ Doodle.jpg _(Leerzeichen entfernen!)_

* * *

- - -

* * *

**Spieglein, Spieglein**

Spiegel lügen nicht. Ob sie dabei schweigen, oder lauthals ihre Meinung kundtun. Sie geben immer genau das wieder, was ihnen gegenübersteht. Jede Narbe, jeder Fleck, jeder Riss in der hart erkämpften Fassade muss sich der Realität stellen.

Sie seufzt, streicht sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Sie wollen partout nicht dort bleiben, wo sie sie hin gesteckt hat. Vermutlich fühlen sie sich genauso nervös, wie ihre Besitzerin es im Moment tut.

Der Stoff unter ihren Händen fühlt sich weich an, unschuldig. Als wolle es sie in etwas einhüllen, das die bevorstehende Kollision mit ihrer Umgebung dämpfen könnte. Aber um in der heutigen Nacht nicht gegen etwas zu kollidieren, dafür benötigt es mehr als einige Lagen weichen Stoffes.

„Du hast noch nie so schön ausgesehen wie in diesem Moment." Er kommt auf sie zu, schlingt seine Arme um ihre Hüfte und starrt sie über ihre Schulter hinweg im Spiegel an.

„Das sagst du nur, weil du Angst hast, dass wir die heutige Nacht nicht lebend überstehen", murmelt sie, doch gibt es als Antwort nur ein winziges Lächeln. Seine Lippen finden ihre Halsbeuge und der Kuss darauf ist kaum mehr als ein Luftzug.

„Wir haben auch den Krieg gegen den dunklen Lord gewonnen", betont er, als wäre das schon alles, was es braucht, um ihr die Angst vor diesem Abend zu nehmen. Doch um ehrlich zu sein, würde sie lieber eine Horde Todesser bekämpfen, als ihrem heutigen Schicksal entgegenzutreten.

„Wie konnte es nur dazu kommen?", fragt sie und schürzt ihre Lippen. Eine Geste, die jedes Mal ihren Zauber aufs Neue entfalten lässt und die Arme um ihre Hüfte halten sie noch näher, noch wärmer, noch fester.

Bis in die Unendlichkeit könnte sie so stehen bleiben, doch schließlich lässt er sie los und verschließt mit langsamen Bewegungen die Perlenkette an ihrem Nacken. Sie fällt ihr tief ins Dekolleté und sie wirft einen letzten Blick auf ihre Erscheinung.

„Wie es soweit kommen konnte?", wiederholt er. „Es war deine Idee."

Ein weiteres Seufzen. Sie hat diese Art der Worte inzwischen perfektioniert und er sagt immer, dass er sie inzwischen alle auseinander halten kann. Das Wohlige, das Trauernde, das Verzweifelte... das Genervte.

Er zieht sie mit sich. Nicht fest, aber doch so, dass sie sich seinem Griff nicht entziehen kann. Und sie folgt ihm willig.

Und bevor sie die Tür zu ihrem gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer schließt, ermahnt sie ihn: „Erinnere mich daran, nie wieder eine Party in unserem Haus zu veranstalten."


	4. Safety

- - -

* * *

**Bild:** http : / / i178. photobucket. com/ albums/ w266/ watchersgoddess/ stuff/ Safety.jpg _(Leerzeichen entfernen!)_

* * *

- - -

* * *

**Safety**

Müde reibt sie sich die Augen, rümpft ihre Nase und presst ihr Gesicht noch fester in die Kissen. Er sitzt einige Meter entfernt an seinem Schreibtisch, beobachtet fasziniert den Tanz des flackernden Kerzenscheins auf ihrem Gesicht.

Eigentlich sollte er Hausarbeiten durchgehen. Die Feder liegt neben dem Stapel Pergament, scheint fast verloren zwischen all den Bergen unerledigter Aufgaben. Wie ein Ausrufezeichen hinter einer unbeachteten Aufforderung. Sogar der rebellische Tintenklecks prangt an der richtigen Stelle. Doch all das ist unwichtig.

Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, dass er irgendwann eine Grenze überschritten hat. Vielleicht hat er sie einreißen lassen, als Hermine das erste Mal auf ihren Zehenspitzen gestanden hat, um ihn zu küssen.

Vielleicht war es auch schon viel früher. Er weiß es nicht. Weiß nur, dass heute seine Gemächer leer und kalt wirken, wenn sie nicht da ist. Mit ihrer Anwesenheit bringt sie etwas mit, das er vorher nie vermisst hatte.

Sie gibt einen Laut von sich, ein Schnurren oder Seufzen, und winkelt ihre Beine an. Auf leisen Sohlen schleicht er sich näher, breitet eine Decke über ihr aus und für einen Moment, nur einen ganz kurzen, bleibt seine Hand auf ihrer Wange liegen. Sie schmiegt sich hinein, als würde seine Hand die aufkeimende Wärme spenden, nicht die Decke. Ein erneutes Seufzen erklingt, als er seine Hand wieder fort nimmt und zurück zum Schreibtisch geht. Die Arbeit kann warten. Sie _muss_ warten. Seine Schüler werden sich schon nicht darüber beschweren, wenn sie ihre M's und S's und T's einen Tag später bekommen.

Sich auf die Lehnen stützend, sinkt er zurück auf den Stuhl, das Gesicht der Couch zugewandt und grübelt weiter über die Frage nach, wer hier wem Sicherheit schenkt.


	5. Same time, same place

- - -

* * *

**Bild:** http : / / i178. photobucket. com/ albums/ w266/ watchersgoddess/ stuff/ Same_ time. jpg _(Leerzeichen entfernen!)_

* * *

- - -

* * *

**Same time, same place**

Jedes Mal aufs Neue war es, als würde er eine andere Welt betreten, kaum dass sein Fuß die Schwelle zur Bibliothek überquert hatte. Die staubige Luft kroch in seine Nase, kratzte seinen Hals. Er unterdrückte ein Räuspern und konzentrierte sich darauf, so geräuschlos wie möglich die Gänge entlang zu huschen.

Es war kurz vor zehn Uhr Abends und die Bibliothek würde jeden Moment schließen. Madame Pince's schrille Stimme würde ertönen und die verbliebenen Schüler zum Gehen auffordern. Nicht dass es viele Schüler gab, die sich um diese Uhrzeit noch hier aufhielten. Zumindest nicht um der Bücher willen.

Unbewusst machte er einen großen Schritt über die knarrende Diele neben dem Regal mit den Astronomie-Büchern.

Die abendlichen Besuche in der Bibliothek hatten vor vielen Jahren begonnen, um ihm ein letztes Mal jeden Tag die Möglichkeit zu geben, Schüler beim Brechen der Regeln zu erwischen. Doch zugegebenermaßen ging es schon seit langem nicht mehr darum. Nicht vorrangig.

Er blieb vor der letzten Ecke stehen und sah vorsichtig um sie herum. Dort saß sie, wie jeden Abend, ihren Kopf tief über ein Pergament gebeugt. Hastig kritzelte sie die letzten Notizen des Tages, als ob es die letzten in ihrem Leben wären. Die Bücher lagen um sie herum verteilt, wie wahllose Zutaten für ein umfangreiches Rezept.

Sie sah auf, strich sich einige Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und fuhr dann mit dem Finger über eine Seite des Buches, das rechts von ihr lag. Erneut senkte sich ihr Kopf und ihre dunklen Locken fielen hinab, wie ein Vorhang, der jedes Mal aufs Neue verbarg, was ihr Verstand zu Tage brachte.

Er beobachtete sie gerne. Als würde er einer malenden Künstlerin zusehen, ohne das Gemälde zu kennen. Die Bücher in ihrer Nähe schienen hoffnungsvoll zu vibrieren. Als ob sie genau wüssten, dass die Gryffindor ihrer Worte würdig war. Wie kleine, unsichtbare Hauselfen, die ihr jede Frage von den Augen ablasen und sofort ihre Antworten anboten. Beinahe lächerlich, wie sehr diese zahllosen, gebundenen Seiten, die doch aus nichts anderem bestanden als Papier und Tinte, zum Leben erweckt wurden durch die pure Anwesenheit einer jungen Frau.

So in Gedanken versunken bemerkte er erst jetzt, wie sie erneut ihren Kopf gehoben hatte und nun angestrengt zu lauschen schien. Er hielt die Luft an, trat zurück hinter das Regal und hörte, wie sie eilig ihre Pergamente zusammensuchte, die benutzten Bücher auf einen Stapel sortierte und kaum war sie damit fertig, ertönte die magisch verstärkte Stimme von Madame Pince und forderte alle Verbliebenen auf, die Räumlichkeiten zu verlassen.

Nachdem Hermines Schritte verklungen waren, blieb er noch einen Augenblick stehen. Wollte ihr einige Minuten Vorsprung geben, damit er nicht zu allem Übel auch noch auf seine Anwesenheit aufmerksam machte.

Wie von alleine fanden seine Füße den Weg zurück zum Eingang und um ihn herum erloschen die Lampen und Fackeln. Allerletzter Aufruf für alle Schüler. Um nicht über ein achtlos fallen gelassenes Buch zu stolpern – bei den Schülern Hogwarts musste man auf alles gefasst sein – hatte er seinen Zauberstab erleuchtet und trat so aus dem letzten Gang, als die Stimme der Bibliothekarin ihn aufschreckte.

„Professor, Sie auch noch hier? Ich habe sie gar nicht reinkommen sehen."

Die ältere Frau stapelte soeben zwei Bücher übereinander und reichte sie niemand anderem als Hermine Granger, die ihm ihren Rücken zugewandt am Tresen darauf wartete, ihre ausgeliehenen Bücher mitnehmen zu können.

„Ich..." Er räusperte sich. Wo kam der Frosch in seinem Hals so plötzlich her? „... benötigte noch etwas Anregung für ein Projekt", erklärte er und hoffte, nicht rot anzulaufen. Ein Severus Snape lief nicht rot an!

„Ah,"erwiderte Madame Pince, nickte und damit schien die Sache erledigt. Er wollte seinen hastigen Abgang bereits fortsetzen, als die Stimme seiner Schülerin erklang.

„Gute Nacht, Professor und...", erklärte sie beinahe etwas verlegen. „... bis morgen."

Erst, als er seine Unterkunft im Keller endlich erreicht hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die junge Granger am morgigen Tag keinen Unterricht bei ihm hatte.


End file.
